In Dreams
by Hopebringer Jem
Summary: These are a set of vignette drabbles that were originally written for the Naruto RPG community Nindou. However, since that has been not active for sometime they come here. They are shonen ai yaoi in nature and I would like to know who you think is the pai
1. In Dreams Part 1

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: **Okay. I do not own Naruto nor did I design any of the characters in here. I am only a semi-average fan-girl who wrote this set of vignette drabbles for a Naruto role-playing community I was in called Nindou. Yes, they are shonen ai/ Yaoi in nature. No I am not telling who the pairings are until the end of them. I want to see what people will guess it is. It can be whoever you want. I'd just like to know who you think it is.

**In Dreams**

His dreams had gotten interesting lately, and felt rather real… So real it hurt. He wasn't alone in them, rather the opposite in fact. A pair of strong arms, paler than him, often held him as their possessor would start his slow, sweet torture. However, the one dreaming never saw his partner's… lover's… face in his dreams. It was like he was keeping it secret from the one having the dream.

_There were kisses as always, just this time there was something different. The dreamer found that his arms were tied up above his head around a pole of the headboard of a bed, his bed he guessed, with his hitae- ate holding both his wrists while he was on his back. This didn't hurt or really scare him, just frustrated. He wanted to touch back, really that was it._

_He hadn't meant to draw his own blood in his dream, but the frustration of not being able to touch back while his own body was being played like an instrument in the hands of a master musician was unbearable. His "musician" noticed everything and always seemed to know ahead of time the places that the most sensitive and avoid them until he was panting. The dreamer could count on one hand the number of actual kisses he was able to return, but not the ones that had nibbled the edge of his ear, jaw line, or shoulder blade. Light bites played along a sensitive neck as its owner moaned under the assault. His scars felt the same treatment, as if they were beauty marks instead of marrs._

_Talented hands continued a gentle pattern that elicited more groans from the dreamer, something that would not be held in. The slight pressure of a kiss that lapped up any shed drops of blood also took in the sounds. Heat warmed heat it seemed as moonlight stole the colouring from everything. Maybe the musician was made of moonlight, that's why he could do this to him so well._

_Gentle as the night goes, rough as the night goes… You never expect the obvious, even when it has been teased at the whole time. When his body was turned over, ever so carefully, as not to hurt him, the dreamer looked up at his musician. A felt grin against his shoulder blade along with the soundless words of comfort before a different torture began again. An assault on two senses at once, if not more. Warm back to a toned stomach, gentle nibbles along the spine that sent shivers up along it. Sparks that came and blacked out all vision as they came without warning. The softness of the sheets and mattress as two men sunk into it, one being held… the other holding the other. Then, the cloth restraining the dreamer's hands was undone before he was rolled over into a warm embrace. Sweet nothings, reassurances, and gentle touches along the wrists as if to take away any pain that they felt._

Then, morning came, and the dreamer woke up to an empty bed… a cold empty bed. His hitae- ate right where he put it the night before, no extra impression on the mattress besides his own. It had only been a dream after all.


	2. In Dreams Part 2

**In Dreams part 2**

The "moonlight musician" was back, haunting his dreams again. If haunting was the right word. _The feel of moonlight is interesting, not quite soft, not quite harsh. However, his musician's face is lost to him still by the shadows and colour-stealing moonlight. Although, in this dream, the dreamer is trying to learn to be a master musician himself._

_The night colouring ones perceptions, the dreamer and the musician find their dance, their self-made song, an old one. Words said lost to the gentle blowing wind, the only thing remaining is a caress off a hand against a face, the touch of a smile against a crook of a neck, the softness of hair, silk-like, here sliding through a hand, the feeling of a desperate grip trying not to be lost to a sea. Words mean nothing now. The world is defined by two beings drowning, sharing a loneliness never spoken of._

_The mattress is given a break as the dreamer finds himself being held close to his musician, in his lap, as the coming only unpleasant feeling fades quicker than last time. This leading to the explosions coming again behind his eyes, hiding everything again under a white shimmer. The feel of strong arms still around him anchoring him to this dream. Again, what is said is stolen by the wind, words of comfort, reassurance, compassion._

_The mattress again holds two bodies, lying entwined in each other. A feathery kiss to a forehead before the dance begins again. Then loneliness fades for a while longer. The dreamer and his musician blended to a point neither can tell where one begins and the other stops._

The first rays of sunlight interrupt the dreamer's sleep as he wakes up from curled around a pillow. The bed is again cold and empty, there's no extra impression in its mattress. A faint breeze blows through an open window near by. However, he stays there just a moment longer than he should to ponder who opened his window when it was closed last night.


	3. In Dreams Part 3

**In Dreams 3**

Moonlit midnight fell again, the plain white linen sheets aglow in the darkness of the room. A sliver of shimmering light highlighting a sweep of contrasting dark silken threads spread out against a pillow. The shadow draped silhouette of an arm carelessly thrown over another pillow, clutching it tightly. Small, jewel-like sparkles shine from the curve of a tear as it slides down a sun-kissed cheek.

_A hand that had seen years of practice, yet worn smooth, wiped away the single mark of moisture with a gentle touch. The contrast from one being to the other was noticeable. This time, the Lover showed his face, one different from the other dreams. Less spun from deceptively opaque threads of moonlight, more grounded by warmth spun by the stars. Dark eyes watching warm eyes hidden by their thin lids. This one was not a master musician, but a musician nonetheless. Hands that weren't as sure, yet more loving. A smile that exposed the owner's soul openly instead of hiding itself._

_Warm hands traveled down a warm body. Fires lighting underneath inexpert caresses. The heat of a kiss, born of an emotion found sparking from one heart to another. Tender trails of sinew and muscle found and explored by two similar, yet different pairs of hands. A press of one body into another, against it, almost allowing a beginning of another dance. A bolder touch down the side of a neck bringing forth a cry that was inaudible, yet needy. Silken threads entertwining against each other in a way that blended warm dark tones with cooler light tones._

_The star-spun musician never seemed to stop speaking, warmth shining through. His attention on his sun-marked companion, never taking his eyes from the emotions that could not be shielded. "I love you." This time a phrase was understandable as a dance continued. A shy slow dance born of uncertainty and innocence, one that was meant to be more sure and breathe-taking… but at the same time breathe-taking in its innocence, warmth, giving. The sun-marked dreamer giving its warmth as the star-spun lover gave its, two things similar, yet at the same time, different since one seemed a bit more distant, paler._

_A difference from the reflected warmth of the moon-spun musician, the one that was more sure… more aware of the dance… yet at the same time more distant and enigmatic. One that hid his true face, yet constantly changed with the phases of the celestial body that spun his form. The one that both confused and delighted the heart of a dreamer._

_Pain came briefly as the dreamer found himself melding with the star musician, but faded as the star-spun took the tears of the sun-marked, wiping away all that had been painful as a shared light formed. A light that brought a long a heat and warmth that brought sparks to a boil._

_At the fading of it after the light burst into fireworks, the star wound his hand into his lovers, entwining fingers and holding close the beating hearts of two beings. "I love you…" The only phrase audible and clear through the haze of whispered reassurances and sweet words filled with a ember of emotion bright enough to blot out the transparent light of the moon._

The light of the sun filled the open window again, this time left open. A soft breeze blew across the exposed flesh of the dreamer's body and that underneath the sheets. A pillow stained with tears gave forth the purity of it's colour as the dark hair that rested on it stirred when the dreamer awoke, again… to a bed empty of anyone else, but not a cold one. The light of a nearby star, the sun, warmed the pillow that was being clutched by the one it had marked twenty-five years ago.

_Author's Note: The pairings were Kakashi and Iruka for the first two and Mizuki and Iruka for the second one. Well, this concluded the vignette drabble smut set. _


End file.
